1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relates to a machine for making round bales of hay. More particularly, this invention relates to an attachment for such a machine whereby plastic sheet material may be wrapped around the bale.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous machines on the market today which are capable of scooping up cut hay and wrapping it in round bales and then, after the full bale has been formed, depositing the round bale on the ground for later consumption by cattle. One of the problems in this art, however, is that the round bales of hay can get wet after which the wet bales, being exposed to the heat, can rot or deteriorate. Therefore, it is a purpose of this invention to provide a plastic wrapping for the round bales to prevent the bales from becoming wet. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,409,776 Usui October 18, 1983 4,514,969 Moosbrucker et al. May 7, 1985 4,563,854 Ackermann et al. January 14, 1986 4,580,398 Bruer et al. April 8, 1986 4,599,844 Clostermeyer et al. July 15, 1986 4,604,855 Krone et al. August 12, 1986 4,610,123 Krone et al. September 9, 1986 ______________________________________
None of the above patents disclose the feature of the present invention; that is these patents do not disclose the feature of feeding a plastic material into a bale making machine wherein the plastic sheet material serves the purpose of tieing the bale together in a round form and also at the same time providing a plastic covering over the entire circumference of the bale. In the present invention the plastic sheet material is wrapped around the bale in much the same manner that line is wound on a fishing reel, from side to side.